Talk:Monsters
Bad Flippy = Monster I know that some people would say people like evil flippy would be a 'monster', but can that really be counted? Seeing as he is one of the normal HTF cast, just psychotic. Pyro Python 18:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Bad Flippy = Monster I think we can somewhat count Evil Flippy as a monster. I mean think back about the movie Psyco. That was counted as a monster movie, right? So I think killer psycos shoulc be counted as monsters. Also, lets not forget in Remains to be Seen when he became a zombie. -Lumpy84 10/18/09 11:24 Am Re: Bad Flippy = Monster I've never heard anyone refer to Psycho as a monster movie. I've heard them refer to it as a horror movie, but not a monster movie. Similarly, Flippy has PTSD and possibly multiple personality disorder, real psychological disorders. Granted, in real life people suffering from this don't always go on killing sprees, but those who do aren't really "monsters". They're just refered to as such by people who are outraged by their actions. (Gala0008 16:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC)) Re (X2): Bad Flippy = Monster The reason why i can't see Evil Flippy on the monster page, is because what is being classed as a monster is something that alien/different in physical appearance, and also sometimes aggressive. Evil Flippy is definitely aggressive, but is not particularly that different. I just don't see him fitting on this page with all these 'beasts'. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re Re: Bad Flippy = Monster People have refered to people like Evil Flippy as the worst monsters of all, but I see you're point. Just say there was a race of innocent little aliens out there, and some human went and started killing them. We would think they're crazy but the aliens would think they're a monster, as this new creature is beast-like and violent. Besides, monsters aren't allways just big stupid animals that want to eat people, some of them are smart. Take Cell for example; he's smart, but he still eats people and blows up cities; that's what makes him so evil. People who are pure evil are often refered to as monsters. People who go on killing sprees may be bad, but they are likely to have probems and not completly bad. If we feel sorry for them in some way, then we do not consider them a monster. But if they have nothing to make them look misguided or driven to madness then they are a monster. Would we consider Anikan Skywalker a monster? By the end of the saga he turns good and at the beginning he was just a boy, but in the Revenge of the Sith he helped betray the Jedi, destroy the temple and even murdered children in cold blood. Usually when people kill children, we consider them a monster. So monsters can be like The Giant Crab or The Demon, but they can also be people like evil Flippy, Kefka or that guy from Pans Laberyinth.Wikiguy 00:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Infact Giant Lumpy's a monster (though he is giant).Wikiguy 00:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Another Re: Bad Flippy = Monster I think we need to answer this question, really, is the page supposed to about creatures committing murderous acts against the 'good' characters, or is this about random, exotic beasts? I think we need to decide on that before we can get anywhere. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The Cursed Idol as a Monster Do you guys think we should count the cursed idol as a monster and put it on this list? I mean it's a supernatural force, and it's not "human", so I think we should count it. Any of you have opinions? -Lumpy84 11/25/09 8:35 PM Well it's kind of an inanimate object (or is it...) I dunno? Maybe. *Nah, i don't think we can count it, mainly because when someone thinks of monster, they're thinking of an animal or a plant, not an object. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Evil flippy = monster Guys Evil flippy is not a monster he's a charactor, we should serisly delete it.